Winter Legend
by Lollipop-Star
Summary: Nina's Mom Said She Can Go To Taiwan Nina's gonna bring Ayu,Tetsushi and Hiroki Is Gonna Be Snowy Though! NinaxHiroki and AyuxTetsushi Last Thing Some Taiwanese Words And I'll Tell U What It Means
1. Winter Legend Chapter 1

Winter Legend:Chapter 1

Hope U Enjoy!

Disclaimer:Don't Own Any Ultra Maniac Books!

Snowy,windy,night no stars showing just like a snow turned to stars

say goodbye to Autumn and say hello to Winter!

* * *

Nina sits down with her magic pen and her mobile phone and calls Ayu. December 1 2008 1PM

**RING**

**RING **

**RING!**

"Ayu Dear!,mu mom said we can go to Taiwan,it would be great if you bring Tetsushi and Hiroki,if you like"

"Yeah sure!,thanks Nina!,I haven't bein to Taiwan since I was 8 years old,well it's Winter already in Taiwan so what we gonna do in Taiwan?" Ayu Asked while she' s thinking of Tetsushi

"Well is already 1 December,we have 3 more weeks till school is start so no worries just tell Tetsushi and Hiroki about it okay?"Nina Answered

"Fine! then byee see ya later,im gonna come in your house about an hour!"Ayu Smiled

1 Hour Later 2PM

**RING**

**RING**

**RING!**

"It's Ayu!,how are you?" Tetsushi Said

"Imfine thanks!,I was about to ask if you can go to Taiwan withyou?,with me,Hiroki,Nina!,what's your answer?"Ayu Smiled

"Sure!,Nina asked me to go to Taiwan with you and Hiroki"Ayu Smiled Happily

"That would be awesome!,if we can go altogether! Ayu"Tetsushi Smiled

"Well...Is gonna be my 15th birthday soon you are invited,im gonna invite Hiroki and Nina,please tell" Ayu Smiled So Gentled

"We have to go 3 Decenber"Tetsushi Said

"Nina said it as well!"

* * *

While At Nina's House

"Hmmm?,I wonder if Ayu dear told Tetsushi about it?"

**KNOCK**

**KNOCK**

**KNOCK!**

"Ayu Dear!,what did he say?"

" Well...he said "Yes!",your still doing 3 December?"Ayu Asked

"Yes Ayu!,good guess!,you are so **QUEEN OF AWESOME! **"

"What do you mean im Awesome!,I was only **GUESSING!! **We Are Going on Hotel?"

"Well...we are staying in the hotel!"Nina Answered

"What about Tetsushi and Hiroki,are we sharing bedrooms!?"Ayu Got **SHOCKED!**

"We tell them to go on the deffrent hotel room it will be the same hotel though!"Nina Smiled

"**WE MIGHT MEET A CELEBRITY!**"Ayu Yelled

"**I AGREE,THAT WOULD BE AMAZING!**"Nina Yelled even **Louder than Ayu's!**

"I only said it for **RANDOM **reasons!"Ayu Said

* * *

Preview Of Chapter 2:

"Don't worry i get like that sometimes"Nina Said Softley

"Thanks Nina!"Ayu Smiled

**DING**

**DONG**

**DING**

**DONG**

**DING!**

"Tetsushi!!"Ayu Smiled Exitedly

"Here it goes again Ayu Dear!"

* * *

Author's Note:Thankyou For Reading Winter Legend!,My First Ultra Maniac Story!

Please Review! :)

xxx-sweetsour-xxx


	2. Winter Legend Chapter 2

Winter Legend Chapter 2

Hope U Enjoy!

Disclaimer:I Don't Own Any Ultra Maniac Books!

* * *

"Sorry Nina,his smile forgets all my problem!" 2:35PM December 1

"I asked Hiroki about going to Taiwan his mom said yes!"Tetsushi Said Happily

"Nina,know's best!"Nina Smiled

"Have you bein to Taiwan Nina?"Ayu Asked

"I bein to Taiwan 2 years ago"

"How was it?,oh yeah Ayu is inviting you in her birthday party!"Tetsushi Said

"Really Ayu?!"Nina Was Extremely Excited

"Yes Nina!"

"Thank you Ayu Dear!!"

"You really are a good friend Tetsushi"Ayu Smiled

"Where's Hiroki?"Nina Asked

"Watching a movie at home!"Tetsushi Said

"I got to go bye!"Tesushi Countined

"Me too Nina!!"Ayu Smiled To Nina

* * *

**"ONE MORE DAY TILL WE GOING TO TAIWAN AYU DEAR!?" **December 2 2008 6:00AM

"I can't wait till we going to Taiwan,**I'M SO EXCITED!**"

"I love Taiwan it's my favourite country!"Nina Said

"I agree Nina!"Ayu Continued

"The snow is very shiny like a glitter!"

"It makes me wanna eat it!,drool it?"

"That's disgusting Nina and disturbing!,it Hiroki was here he might **FREAK OUT A LITTLE BIT,OR MORE THAN 100 **Nina!"

* * *

**RING **

**RING**

**RING! **

"Hello Hiroki I haven't talk to you for ages since the end of school term,Tetsushi said you are aloud to go to Taiwan well... your mom said "Yes" so... are coming still?"

"Yes I love Taiwan very much !,im still going !"

"well we going on hotel you and Tetsushi gonna share the room with you **_PLEASE DON'T SLEEP TOGETHER!!_**"

"Is not what you thinking at about im sleeping in the floor of the hotel okay?"

"Good Hiroki,me too I agree"

"See ya later Ayu!!"

* * *

4 hours Later 10:00AM

"Hiroki!"Nina Wondered

"Hello Nina are you finished Doraemon?"Hiroki asked

"Yes,is there anymore of Doraemon?"

"Yes here you go!"

"Thankyou"

"Well I got things to do Nina fix clothes before we go to Taiwan!"

"See ya later Hiroki!"

"Bye Nina!,you can bring Doraemon Book to read it with in Taiwan"

"Thankyou Hiroki!"

* * *

2 Hours Later 12:00PM

"My birthday is on 4 December!"

"**REALLY!?" **Nina,Tetsuhi And Hiroki Yelled To Peices

"Yes!"

"I can't wait till Ayu's birthday"Tetsushi Smiled

"Really thanyou Tetsushi!"Ayu Smiled

* * *

Preview Chapter 3

"Yes I can't wait!!"Hiroki Said

* * *

"We have to get are our things to bring in for Taiwan!"Hiroki Said

"Yeah!"All Of Them Said It The Same Time!

* * *

Author's Note:It's a hard chapter!!,**BUT I LOVE IT!! **

xxx-sweetsour-xxx


	3. Winter Legend Chapter 3

Winter Legend Chapter 3!

Disclaimer:Don't Own Any Ultra Maniac Books!

Hope You Enjoy!

* * *

"What should we bring?"Nina Asked 3:00PM

"Anything expect scissors not something **SHARP!**" Ayu Answered

"Yeah my mom bring a scissors and she got told off!"Hiroki Said

"**CAUTION!**,don't bring a scissors"Nina Said While "TSK TSK!"

"Yes we know Nina!"Ayu Giggled

"Yeah I agree Ayu!"Tetsushi Smiled

"I'll stop it now!"Nina Said Whiled Hiroki Smiled At Nina!"

* * *

"Why Are **BLUSHING NINA?!"**Ayu Asked

"Am I?"Nina Asked

"Look in the mirror if you don't believe me?!

"**OH NO! **Ayu Dear im **BLUSHING**"

"Well believe me next time okay?"

"Okay!,Ayu Dear!"

* * *

"Who's crush?,me!?"Hiroki Said

"You!,because you are funny and great taste!"Nina Said

"Thankyou,Nina im inlove with you with you!

"AWW!!,how sweet Nina and Hiroki!"Tetsushi Said

"Tetsuhi!,**_I LOVE YOU TETSUSHI!_**"Ayu Said Exitedly

"I love you too Ayu!"

"How about a personal date in Taiwan?,how about that?"Ayu Asked

"Yeah I agree!"All Of Them Said Expect Nina

"Wait a minute bad idea!,Ayu Dear!"Nina Said

"Yeah,sorry cancel the date personal,personal date!"Ayu Said

"Me too!"Tetsushi Laghted

"So do I!"Hiroki Smiled

* * *

3 Hours Later 6:00PM

"Im gonna bring Doraemon books,my MP3 player but in not gonna put it on my suitcase!,of course **_CLOTHES!_**,batarries for my MP3 player,lyrics,my mobile phone as well!"Nina Said

"MP3 Player without putting it on the suitcase,batries LAPTOP!!,lyrics,mobile phone as well!"Ayu Smiled

"Well I Like To Bring CD player,and some AA batries maybe rechargeable!,clothes,girls bring knickers and boys bring**_ PANTS!_**"Hiroki Said

"Im gonna bring some clothes MP3 player,mobile phone!"Tetsushi Smiled

* * *

"Don't you have a mobile phone Hirok?"Nina Asked

"No!"Hiroki Said

"What year is your birthday?"Nina Asked

"January 3"

"Thanks Hiroki!"

* * *

**RING**

**RING**

**RING!**

"Travel to Taiwan is free! wake up if you want to get a free ticket to go to Taiwan!"

"Okay then!"

"Wake up 5:00 AM okay because the free acces to Taiwan will end at 7:00 AM,understood?"

"Yes we will wake up 4:30 AM is that good enough?"Ayu Asked

"Travel anywhere open's at 6:00 AM-till 6:00 PM"

"Yes thankyou!"

"Bye!"

"See Ya!"Ayu Said

* * *

"Who was that?"Tetsushi Asked

"Travel People in Travel Anywhere!"Ayu Said

"What did that travel people said?"Tetsushi Asked

"Free access to go to Taiwan that we make sure we wake up early"Ayu Said

"Okay!"Tetsushi Smiled

* * *

Preview Of Chapter 4

"Taiwan!,Taiwan!,Taiwan!,Taiwan!"Nina Said Excitedly

* * *

Authours Note:Longest chapter at the moment,**_ALOT OF PHONE CALL!_**

xxx-sweetsour-xxx


	4. Winter Legend Chapter 4

**Winter Legend Chapter 4**

**Hope U Enjoy!**

**Oh Yeah I Don't Own Any Ultra Maniac Books I Own My Ultra Maniac Stories!**** LOL**

**I Was Decited My To Have A Theme Song In Winter Legend And Ending Theme Song**

**The Opening Will Be Romantic Party By K One And The Ending Theme Song Will Be Good Friend By Alan Muo**

**Please Comment As Well Because Nobody Is Reviewing Me!**

**Sorry I Haven't Been Updated For Thoose Who Like's My Story!**

* * *

"I can't wait!"Nina Smiled

"Me too!!"Ayu Said Exitedly!

"Strange!!"Hiroki Moaned

"Strange What Strange!?"Tesushi asked

"Oh Nothing!!"Hiroki Answered

"They must be!,oh well!"Tetsushi Smiled

"Don't worry about it"Ayu Smiled

"Im not worried!"Tetsushi Said

"Okay Dokey!"Nina Smiled

"What The!?"Hiroki Said It Weirdly!

"**Zen Ma Ban**!"Nina Said

Zen Ma Ban Means What Should I Do

"..."Ayu Smiled

"We need get home to get our things!"Ayu Smiled

"Nina is staying here!"Hiroki Told Nina

"Ok Then!"Nina Repyled To Hiroki

* * *

Soon The Package Is Ready In There Bags!!

"Did It!!"Ayu Smiled

"Yes,Yes,Yes!"Tetsushi Smiled Proudly!

"Good!"Hiroki Smiled

"All we have to do is to get the passsport!"Ayu Said

"Don't worry Ayu is in my bag and Hiroki as well!"Tetsushi Smiled

"Me too!,and Nina!"Ayu Smiled

Back At Home

"Run,Run,Run!"Nina Said Impatiently

"Hi Nina we are back"All Of Them Said At The Same Time!

"Took you one hour!"Nina Sighed

"Whatever!"Tetsushi Said Angrily

"Ok,ok,ok!"Hiroki Moaned

* * *

"Oh how about you three can stay in my house for a night?"Nina Asked

"Cool!"All Of Them Said At The Same Time

"Nina is a pretty smart girl!"Nina Grined

"Yup I Agree!"Hiroki Put His Thumps Up!

_Tetsushi Yawns..._

"I wanna go to sleep now!,turn off the lights please?...Anyone?"Tetsushi Asked

_Hiroki Turns The Lights Off._

"Good Night My All Friends!!"Nina Yawns Fainted Not Really! Fake!!

* * *

**Sorry This Chapter Is Really Short Im Really Want To Do It At 400+ Word But I Have 300**

**Im Sorry For The Fans On My Story**

xxx-sweetsour-xxx


End file.
